sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Morituri (1965 film)
| screenplay = Daniel Taradash | starring = Marlon Brando Yul Brynner Janet Margolin Trevor Howard Wally Cox | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Conrad L. Hall | editing = Joseph Silver | distributor = Twentieth Century-Fox | released = | runtime = 123 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6,290,000Solomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. . p254 | gross = $3,000,000Anticipated rentals accruing distributors in North America. See "Top Grossers of 1965", Variety, 5 January 1966 p 36 }} Morituri (also known as The Saboteur: Code Name Morituri) is a 1965 film about the Allied sabotage during World War II of a German merchant ship carrying rubber, a critical product during the war. The film stars Marlon Brando, Yul Brynner, Trevor Howard, Janet Margolin, and Wally Cox. It was directed by Bernhard Wicki. Plot Robert Crain (Marlon Brando) is a German pacifist living in India during World War II. He is blackmailed by the Allies into using his engineering experience to disable the scuttling charges of a German merchant ship carrying rubber from Japan. The Allies hope to recover the ship before it is scuttled by the captain because rubber is in short supply and essential for various uses in the war effort. On board the ship, Crain finds the captain (Yul Brynner) to be a patriotic German who despises the Nazis. His first officer, however, is a fanatical Party member. Several of the crew are political prisoners pressed into service because of labor shortages. Eventually Crain enlists them in a plan to give the ship to the Allies. Complications arise when several American prisoners and two suspicious Germany Naval officers are brought on board from a Japanese submarine. One prisoner, Esther (Janet Margolin), a young German Jewess, joins the plot. About to be exposed, Crain organizes a mutiny which fails, after which he sets off demolition charges. The surviving crew abandons ship, leaving behind Crain and the captain. The lard being transported in the hold spills and acts as a temporary stopper, keeping them afloat. Crain convinces the captain to radio the Allies for rescue. Cast * Marlon Brando as Robert Crain * Yul Brynner as Captain Mueller * Janet Margolin as Esther * Trevor Howard as Colonel Statter * Martin Benrath as Kruse * Hans Christian Blech as Donkeyman * Wally Cox as Dr. Ambach * Max Haufler as Branner * Rainer Penkert as Milkereit * William Redfield as Baldwin * Oscar Beregi Jr. as Admiral (as Oscar Beregi) * Martin Brandt as Nissen * Charles De Vries as Kurz * Carl Esmond as Busch * Martin Kosleck as Wilke Reception The film did not do well on its original release and was a financial disaster. In an attempt to increase its commercial appeal, the film was reissued in 1965 under a new title as Saboteur: Code Name Morituri. Critic Bosley Crowther of the New York Times criticized it for being "turgid." He praised Brando's performance, however, saying: The title "Morituri", the plural of a Latin word meaning "about to die," is a reference to a phrase used by Suetonius, Ave Imperator, morituri te salutant. (Hail Emperor, they who are about to die salute you.) Critic reviews of the time have not been collated on Rotten Tomatoes, but the film has a 71% approval rating by audience viewers. Awards The film was nominated for two Oscars in the 39th Academy Awards (1966) for best black-and-white cinematography (Conrad L. Hall) and best black-and-white costume design (Moss Mabry). ''Meet Marlon Brando'' After having appeared in a series of box office disappointments, Brando agreed to promote Morituri for the studio by participating in a day-long press junket at the Hampshire Hotel in New York City.[https://www.fandor.com/films/meet_marlon_brando Meet Marlon Brando (1965) – Fandor.] This event was the subject of Meet Marlon Brando (1966), a 29-minute black-and-white documentary film directed by Albert and David Maysles and Charlotte Zwerin.[http://mayslesfilms.com/film/meet-marlon-brando/ Meet Marlon Brando – Maysles Films, Inc.] Brando was praised by critic Howard Thompson for his performance in the documentary, who wrote, "The actor was never more appealing than in this candid-camera cameo, his best performance." The documentary premiered at the New York Film Festival in 1966. Since then, it has aired on French television but was not shown in its entirety in the United States until Fandor made it available on November 15, 2013.Bernstein, Paula. "Exclusive Clip from 'Meet Marlon Brando,' Maysles Brothers Doc, Available for the First Time", Indiewire, 14 November 2013 References External links * * * * Category:1965 films Category:1960s drama films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American black-and-white films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on German novels Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Seafaring films Category:World War II films Category:World War II spy films Category:American war drama films